The present invention relates to a tone signal generation system, apparatus and method for generating tone signals in response to actions or motions of a human operator or user.
Tone generation apparatus, such as audio equipment, can generate a desired tone, once four major performance parameters, i.e. tone color, tone pitch, tone volume and effect, have been determined. In the case of CD (Compact Disk) players or similar tone generation apparatus, a performance of a music piece is reproduced on the basis of music piece data recorded on a CD, and it has been conventional for users to adjust parameters, such as tone volume, by manipulating a corresponding knob, button and/or other manual operator.
Namely, in the conventional CD players, the users adjust, as appropriate, the corresponding knob, button and/or other manual operator to obtain a desired tone volume and/or the like. Although the performance parameter adjustment via the manual operators is effective in cases where the users listen to the performance, reproduced by the tone generation apparatus, with the desired tone volume and/or the like, new ways of enjoying music could be provided if the tone generation apparatus allow the users to positively take part in a music piece performance rather than being limited to the function of only faithfully reproducing a performance of a designated music piece. Of course, using various types of existing (conventionally-known) acoustic and musical instruments may permit a variety of music pieces to be performed as desired; however, new forms of musical entertainment could be provided if arrangements are made for generating tones reflecting user's motions such as gestures.